Foxy's Methods
by NeighborHoodAbsol
Summary: Foxy has known about Freddy's inability to remember the things that they once loved to do, but feels that telling him straight off the bat is a bad idea. He needs to find a way to get Freddy's memory to him in such a way it could work, the only thing he needs to do is find the one currently still in parts, not wanting to be rebuilt by anyone, once known as "Foxy."


**A/N: This story was made for my good friend Caithlin for her ship of Freddy X Foxy. I will most likely not be updating this for a while, so please don't get too excited about it.**

The pizza parlour was currently very silent as the only things that can be heard was the air conditioning letting out a very slow air and the occasional things that have dropped on the ground by something moving around in the place.

In the office in which someone was sitting down at, he was sitting there staring at the camera set at his lap, scrolling through the multiple camera's lenses. He was sweating bullets as he was constantly checking the cam that was focused on "Pirate's Cove," hoping to not see the fox sprint down the hallway towards him and maybe not stuff him into a suit.

Of course they will he thought. That's all they want to do, find anyone who have broken their rules and see if they need to be stuffed into their suits. He shuddered at the thought. He lit the lights on both of the doors to see if anyone was there, fortunately, there was no one to be seen. Or should he say something.

The animatronics that will come after him will potentially do their most effort to attempt to stuff him into that stupid Freddy Fazbear suit. He had kept an eye on his power at the bottom of his camera screen or it either be on the computer screen where it showed how much he had left. He currently had showed 73% with the time showing 2:00 am. He still had around four hours left to do until the animatronic systems change to their day mode and not want to harm the guard. And he only had to do this three more times after this night

He finally turned the camera screen off and looked over through both his security doors. He lit the right one first, where he would expect to see one of them through the window, but there was nothing in sight. Then he looked to his left door. Right when he lit the light, he saw the figure of a large bunny with its plastic eyes staring right at him. He panicked a bit and immediately slammed his fist into the door button, closing it to hopefully make the animatronic go away.

"Three more days and I'm done with this stupid job!" the guard yelled, his voice echoing throughout the building. "When I'm done this job, I am so suing the owner of this god forsaken place, but money is always nice to have as well."

He checked his left door again by flashing the light, hoping to see it gone. He saw that the shadow of the bunny animatronic had finally left as he had opened the door, only to flash it again to confirm. He went and checked his power now, hoping he hadn't lost too much of it, it was now at 64% and and it was now at 3:00 am. He had felt confident that he was able to defend himself for longer until the clock had finally hit the glorious 6:00 am.

He looked back to the camera where he scrolled through the cameras. He first monitored the camera on his right, where he could see Chica just down the hallway, where its head would twitch occasionally, then the camera went staticy. He put the camera down and quickly lit the light on his right to see Chica with her 'Lets eat!' bib on her in capital letters. He slammed the door before the animatronic gets the chance to stuff him into the costume.

"God dammit, when I'm done here I'm just going straight home, grabbing a nice cappuccino from Tim's and hoping I forget this night," the guard announced. But something had come to him as he forgot something. He went back to his camera and looked over to pirate cove. His heart fell as he saw the curtain broadly opened and there was nothing in sight, with only the small booth there. He then looked down the left hallway, where he then saw the pirate like fox sprinting down the hallway where he had his hook ready to get someone.

* * *

Foxy had began to run down the hallway as he had his eyes focused on the door that was still wide open, while it had been closed for Bonnie, he knew that the guard wasn't ready for him. With a few inches from entering the office, the door began to lower the shield, with the result of him running was him running in nose first.

"OW," he yelled. He held has rubber nose with his hand as he fell to the ground on his butt first. He stared at the door with a burning hatred. "I WILL GET YOU SECURITY GUARD."

That was when a brown paw had grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. Freddy was there and giving him a strange look. "Foxy, stop banging on the door. That will only keep it closed, just go back to your booth and you can get him next time."

"YOU KNOW HOW IMPATIENT I AM FREDDY, I AM STILL VERY ANGRY WITH THAT CHILD WHO TRIED TO TAKE MY HOOK."

"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT OUR REPUTATION HAS BEEN RUINED AS A KID FRIENDLY PLACE. IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT THERE IS NOW A SECURITY GUARD. IT IS BECAUSE OF YOU THAT MADE CUSTOMERS NOT WANT TO HAVE THEIR CHILDREN'S PARTIES HERE ANYMORE." Freddy snapped. Foxy backed up, after hearing Freddy's outburst, where he felt something he didn't like. But he knew that Freddy was really wrong, but he didn't want to let him know that. He decided that it was best the Freddy think it was him.

"You're right Freddy, guess I'm too hostile to entertain these kids in the first place," Foxy lied.

Freddy shook his head and put his paw on his shoulder, about to say something that the pirate had not expected. "Oliver, it's not your fault, it's just your outside and programming. Most likely a malfunction."

Foxy's eye patch lifted as he just looked at the animatronic bear, not believing what he just heard. "It's been so long since you called me that Fred."

_But, how does he not remember the most important thing that happened in my life? Isn't it also Fred's?_ Foxy thought.

"I can't believe it either, so come on. Let's just hope we can get that man," Freddy responded.

"I'm simply following your lead, why exactly are we trying to kill him?"

"He reminds me too much of… I don't think I need much explanation dude," Fred said.

"BUT THIS IS WRONG, FRED. WE CAN'T JUST GO AND-"

"Then what do we do? We've been here for god knows long and and I'm tired of singing that forsaken song for decades to come. I'm really trying to send a message here."

"But can you do it without killing anyone?" Oliver asked. "I just want to see that smart Fred you once were, not a murdering psychopath."

"Take. That. Back," Fred snapped.

"I don't need to, not until you change your attitude," Oliver said.

"Do me a favor, before the clock hits 6:00 am, do a recheck on your hard drives and see what your body's physical eyes have seen and try to find something. That's all I'm asking."

"Fine, I'm just going back to Pirate Cove and waiting for my systems to turn off. Speaking of which that's the only time we actually gain consciousness of our old selves." With that, Oliver walked back to his booth and closed the curtains, not wanting to come out anytime soon. He took his muzzle into his mechanical hand. "Fred… you changed too much. I want the one I loved back. It would've been the perfect chance if it wasn't for him; that other so called Foxy wannabe. I just have to find that thing, he'll know what happened. All I know, is that somewhere out there, he currently rest in pieces."

* * *

The security guard had his ear against the door, not believing what he had just heard. Either he had gotten drunk with his best friend or the animatronics were talking real english, just talking like the tone of real humans, not singing or pre-programmed voice lines.

"I don't think I'll get through all five nights. And if I don't, I think it would be best if I had told the next person that would be here another voice mail, something that would help him out. Don't screw this up, don't let the alcohol get to." He grabbed the phone on the desk, punched in a button on it, took in a deep breath and started speaking, "Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!"


End file.
